


Inked Flowers

by Caisin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Polyamory, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisin/pseuds/Caisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has always been into body modification.  Gwen... not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Flowers

Morgana got her first tattoo as soon as she’d come of age. Well, as soon as she’d been able to get an ID that said she was of age, which was probably a mistake, since the things 15 year old Morgana found rebellious were far from what she’d like to have on her body now. At least having a father like Uther meant she’d gotten the Satanic symbol somewhere that was rarely seen. Morgause still laughed at her every time she saw it.

Tom had taken Gwen to get her ears pierced when she was 13. She’d been so anxious that she’d passed out while the woman pierced her first ear, and the hole had healed quickly so all she had to show for it was an embarrassing story and a tiny scar if you squinted. But somehow, being with these two women made her feel she could go through with something she’d never even contemplated before.

So Gwen lay in the chair with her skirt pulled down and Morgause carefully tattooing the outline of three intertwining flowers on her hip. Gwen clutched at Morgana’s hand, her eyes squeezed tightly and her face twisted up in a grimace while Morgana played her other hand soothingly through her hair and whispered encouragingly in her ear. “Just breathe, Gwen. You’re doing so well.”


End file.
